You Are My Wife!
by Criminal-S
Summary: Sasuke yang lelah pulang dari misi, dimarahi Hokage-Dobe, kehujanan, kedinginan, kelelahan, sampai rumah pun bukannya disambut hangat tapi malah ditonjok isteri. " Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh kasar. KAU ITU ISTERIKU!" / plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur


**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto M.**

**You Are My Wife!**

**Warnings: canon hentai mode, bejad, pwp as always.**

* * *

BRAK!

Kubanting pintu kayu rumah Uchiha besar ini dengan keras. Tubuhku basah kuyup karena di luar hujan deras. Meneriaki nama isteriku beberapa kali tapi tak ada sahutan. Aku menggeram, melepaskan sandal ninjaku lalu melemparnya asal. Sudah dua minggu aku tak pulang karena pergi misi, sekarang Sakura tidak ada saat aku membutuhkannya!

Setelah menelusuri setiap sudut rumahku, belum juga kutemukan sosoknya. Sekarang adalah malam tahun baru, tak ada kembang api karena sedang hujan. Di kantor Hokage tadi, Dobe memarahiku habis-habisan karena ceroboh menghilangkan gulungan kertas yang berisi laporan misi.

Brengsek. Dia tak mau tahu, kalau yang menghilangkan gulungan kertas itu adalah Akamaru saat Kiba menjadikan gulungan kertas sebagai mainan lempar-tangkap antara majikan dan anjingnya. Katanya aku adalah leader dalam misi tersebut dan bertanggung jawab penuh. Sialan!

Moodku yang sudah buruk, diperburuk dengan turunnya hujan deras. Argh! Tubuhku pegal semua dan aku butuh istirahat, akhirnya terpaksa menerobos hujan dan sampailah aku sekarang di sini dalam keadaan basah pake kuyup.

Tadinya aku berpikir Sakura akan menyambutku seperti biasanya. Jadi moodku juga membaik seperti biasanya kalau aku pulang dalam keadaan bad mood. Tapi kemana isteri berkepala pink ku itu? Jangankan menyambut, menyahut teriakanku saja tidak. Aku menghela napas karena emosi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Melepas seluruh pakaian basahku dan melemparnya ke ember kotor di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Udara dingin sedikit membuatku merinding, seperti biasa, kejantananku pun sedikit tegang kalau sudah bagini! Argh! Dimana sih Sakura?

"Ahh…"

Suara apa itu?

"Aaah, Sasssuke… kunh…"

Asalnya dari kamar mandi di kamarku.

"Ugh… Sasuke-kun… ooooh…"

Mataku memicing.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… uuuh aaah aahhh."

Twitch! Aku menoleh ke bawah. Tepat di sana, senjata utamaku berstatus ON.

"Ssssh Sasuke-kun…"

Uchiha Sakura, beraninya kau…!

Tadinya aku yang akan mengambil handuk untuk menutup bagian bawahku, tidak jadi dan melemparnya asal. Segera saja aku membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan-lahan.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita tanpa sehelai benang pun sedang duduk di atas bath up. Sekujur tubuhnya terlihat mengkilap karena basah, kedua kakinya dibuka lebar dengan tiga jari yang sedang keluar masuk, matanya tertutup, mulutnya terbuka kecil untuk mendesah.

Sepertinya suara hujan di luar sana yang mengeras membuat Sakura tak menyadari kalau aku membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dia masih menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aaanh, aaah…"

Langsung saja kudekati dia, menarik tangannya kasar sehingga jarinya keluar dari miliknya. Sakura berteriak karena terkejut saat aku memposisikan diri untuk tenggelam pada tubuhnya.

"AHHH! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ooohhh…"

"Aaakhhh!"

"Ssssh…"

Aku mendesis nikmat menenggelamkan milikku yang sudah tegak pada milik Sakura yang sudah basah. Sekujur tubuh Sakura yang agak licin karena sabun itu membuatku merasakan sensasi sensual, terutama aromanya. Sakura berontak, tapi kupegangi tangannya kuat-kuat dengan satu tanganku. Posisinya yang duduk dengan kaki mengangkang itu membuat lorongnya terasa semakin nikmat.

"Ngghh…"

"Aaah, Sasuke kun aahh. Sejak kap…an datang… oookh. Pelan-pelanhh…"

"Ssssh."

"Aaakh! Pelan-pelan… akh… sakit…"

"Cerewet!"

"SASUKE-KUN! PELAN-PELAN… aaaaaaaa…."

Aku memejamkan mata, menyodok-nyodok kasar sampai tubuh Sakura terguncang-guncang. Melampiaskan kekesalanku hari ini dengan menggenjot sepuas hasratku menuntut.

"Sasuke-kun! AAAKH!"

"Sakit! Nan-nanti oookh leceeet."

"Aaaaahhhh… ahh ahh! Hentikan!"

Sakura terus meracau membuatku gemas. Aku melepas tangannya dan mulai meremas kencang kedua dadanya yang bergoyang secara beringas. Tanpa di duga Sakura meninju dadaku dengan aliran _cakra_ yang tak terlalu kuat di kepalan tangannya. Sial aku kecolongan.

Aku menatapnya marah karena sudah membuatku terjatuh di atas lantai kamar mandi. Sementara itu dia menatapku ketakutan.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Pelan-pelan!"

Tukas Sakura dengan ekspresi marah atau kesal yang dibuat-buat, aku tau sebenarnya dia takut karena sudah menjatuhkanku. Aku memicingkan mata menatap Sakura tajam sambil mengatur napasku yang memburu.

Saat aku bangkit, Sakura berusaha melarikan diri ke arah pintu tapi segera kutahan. Kubalikan badannya menghadap dinding dan kunyalakan shower. Kudorong punggung Sakura ke dinding, tapi tangan kananku menarik pinggangnya ke belakang. Air segar membasahi tubuh kami yang sedang kusatukan secara tiba-tiba dalam satu hentakan.

"Sssh…"

"AKH! Sssasuke-kun…!"

Kucengkram kedua tangan Sakura kencang di dinding, sementara aku mulai menggenjotnya lagi. Sambil berusaha menahan emosiku, aku menggerakan milikku lebih berperasaan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tak ingin membuatnya 'terluka', walau dia baru saja meninju dadaku tadi.

"Aaahh, aaah…"

"Hnggghh…"

Kurasakan Sakura mulai berontak lagi, apa sih masalah wanita pinkie ini? Sudah kulembutin malah minta dikasarin! Kutekan kedua tangan Sakura di dinding dengan tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku menarik pinggang Sakura mundur agar aku leluasa mengobrak-abriknya dari belakang.

"Uuukkkh. AH! Aaah… aahhh… aahhh…"

"Hmmmhhh…"

"Lepasssskan… sasu…ke kun!"

"Aku sedang menafkahimu… ssshh… isteri pembangkang!"

"Aaaakh! Ooookh!"

Sakura menjerit, kali ini benar-benar aku mengasarinya karena sudah cukup kesal dengan hariku hari ini. Dimarahi Hokage-Dobe, kelelahan, kehujanan, kedinginan, tak disambut hangat malah ditonjok dan sekarang aku merasa ditolak karena Sakura minta dilepaskan.

"Sssh… kusssohhh…!"

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati kedutan hebat Sakura. Dia menjerit meneriaki namaku. Tubuhnya akan jatuh kalau aku tidak segera menahan pinggangnya sambil terus bergerak tak mengurangi kecepatan.

"Aaaahhn.. Sasuke… kun."

"Ngghh…"

"Sakit, aaanh! Nnnhh!"

"Oookh, ssshh…"

Aku tak peduli, tetap berkonsentrasi pada nikmatnya lorong sempit yang menjepit-jepitku hebat saat ini.

"Hiks… ampun… aaah…"

Aku membuka mataku mendengar erangan lemah itu.

"Ampun… sakit, Sasuke-kunh…"

Akhirnya genjotanku pun memelan sampai akhirnya benar-benar terhenti. Tubuh Sakura dalam dekapanku itu bergetar. Kepalanya mendongak sambil merintih lemah saat aku mengeluarkan kejantananku dari miliknya.

"Hiks… Sasuke-kun jahat!"

Kalimat itu yang kudapat saat membalikkan badannya agar menghadapku. Wajah dan rambutnya sudah sewarna dan basah karena shower masih menghujani kami. Kumatikan shower itu dan mengehela napas.

Lihat, si cengeng menangis dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani. Dasar. Aku menatap mata emerald itu datar, berusaha mempertahankan kalau aku ini marah. Dan dia, isteriku, harus tahu akibatnya jika membuatku seperti ini.

Tapi dia menangis lagi dan menunduk. Mengucapkan kata-kata 'minta ampun' dan 'maaf'. Hah, kau bertingkah seperti aku adalah suami yang melakukan kekerasan rumah tangga. Aku menghela napas dan mengangkat dagunya, menghapus air matanya dengan tatapan yang masih datar. Sebenarnya aku ini sedikit menyesal juga, tapi mau bagaimana, aku juga kesal.

"Hiks… maaf Sasuke-kun. ampun… jangan kasar-kasar…" rengeknya dengan lelehan air mata yang kembali merembes. Aku menghela napas sambil menghapusnya air matanya lagi.

"Kau mengerti kan akibatnya jika membuatku kesal?"

"Ta-tapi tadi Sasuke-kun menyerangku duluan tanpa ampun. Aku kan kaget. Terus Sasuke-kun kasar lagi. Dua minggu tidak pulang, datang-datang langsung kasar."

Mendesah lelah, aku menjawab…

"Memangnya kemana kau saat aku pulang? Sibuk bermain solo?" sindirku berpura-pura sinis. "Kau juga meninjuku. Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh kasar. KAU ITU ISTERIKU!"

"I-iya maaf…"

Melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu membuatku luluh juga. Aku mengusap wajahnya lagi dan menunduk untuk menyentuh keningnya dengan keningku.

"Ya sudah. Maafkan aku juga. Maaf sudah menyakitimu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, sepertinya dia masih takut padaku. Aku pun mengelus rambutnya yang basah.

"Sekarang…" kudekati wajahnya. "Tuntaskan kewajibanmu sebagai isteri dulu."

"Ta-tapi punyaku sakit."

Sakura menunduk saat hidungku sudah menyentuh hidungnya. Bibirnya kukulum lembut, tanganku masih berada di rambutnya. Dia akhirnya membalas sambil menaruh tangannya yang lebih kecil dariku di dadaku. Aku menggeram karena sentuhannya, kuluman lembut kami berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan penuh gairah.

"Pelan-pelan…"

Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan nada takut, aku tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangguk. Menggendong tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggung Sakura di dinding kamar mandi.

"Sssh…"

Kami sama-sama mendesis saat penyatuan kembali terjadi. Aku menatap mata Sakura yang sedang berkedip erotis. Libidoku benar-benar bangkit.

Tapi kali ini kusatukan selembut mungkin, mendesaknya di dinding dengan mesra. Tangan Sakura melingkar di leherku sementara kedua pahanya terbuka lebar dalam gendonganku.

"Ooohh…"

"Uuuh…"

Kutarik dorong milikku selembut mungkin. Ternyata aku mendapat sensasi geli dan nikmat yang lebih saat kutahan mati-matian keinginan untuk menyodok kasar. Gerakanku masih lembut, tatapan mataku dibalas dengan tatapan sayu Sakura.

"Aaah…"

"Oohh…"

"Sssh…"

"Nggghh…"

Kami mendesah di depan mulut satu sama lain tanpa ada keinginan untuk berciuman. Saling melemparkan tatapan penuh gairah yang tertahan.

"Uuugh… Sasuke-kun, lebih…"

"Hnggh…"

Tak sampai Sakura pinta dua kali aku menaikan kecepatan menjadi sedang. Sakura masih berani menatapku sayu sambil membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah. Aku memakan mulutnya penuh-penuh, meneroboskan lidahku yang langsung dihisap Sakura. Dia memejamkan mata menerima hujamanku yang mulai bertempo cepat.

"Mmmh… mmmhh… hnnnh…"

"Ngghh… mmmh… nnnnhh…"

Sakura mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar dan kedutan lorongnya menjepit-jepitku semakin nikmat. Dia berteriak menikmati orgasmenya di dalam mulutku.

"Ooookh…"

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks Sakura. Lorongnya yang sempit, hangat dan licin benar-benar memanjakanku. Ditambah desahan erotis melemah yang membuatku bangga telah menakhlukannya.

"Aaaakh!"

"Gghhh!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan memepercepat gerakanku. Desahan lemah Sakura beserta rengekannya hanya bisa kujawab dengan tarikan napasku yang tak sabar. Tempoku naik dan terus naik hingga batasnya.

Lenguhan kemi menggema di kamar mandi.

Sampai akhirnya kuturunkan Sakura menyuruhnya membelakangiku lagi dan membenamkan kesejatianku pada miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi aku menggerkaannya dengan tempo cepatku yang terakhir.

Sakura mengaduh, mengerang kelelahan. Kedua dadanya yang bergoyang, membuat tanganku gatal untuk meremas keduanya secara gemas. Gerakanku semakin kasar dan serba tak terkendali.

"Sssh… sedikit… lagi…"

"AUH! Aaah… aahhh."

Kuraih pinggang Sakura dan menariknya kuat bersamaan dengan tekanan tak kalah kuatnya dari pinggulku yang maju. Tubuhku bergetar saat spermaku kutembakan kuat dalam lorong terdasar milik Sakura. Jepitan miliknya beradu dengan kedutan batangku yang masih memuncratkan sari-sariku dalam rahimnya. Rasanya puas dan melayang untuk beberapa detik.

Saat kutarik milikku, sari-sariku tumpah keluar. Aku sedikit mengeluh karena banyak Uchiha junior yang terbuang sia-sia.

Nafas kami sama-sama tersengal dan sama-sama dipenuhi peluh. Mengambil jeda sesaat untuk beristirahat, aku duduk di dalam bath up dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di pangkuanku, membelakangiku. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan bersandar kebelakang.

Tanganku mereba-raba pelan dadanya. Dia protes karena tak ingin melanjutkan permainan dan aku menanggapinya dengan terkekeh. Kami pun saling membersihkan diri satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya aku yang memandikan Sakura dalam pangkuanku. Dia malah asik bermanja-manja bersandar di bahuku saat aku menggosok tangannya dengan sabun.

Sifatnya yang super manja dan haus sentuhan itu adalah sisi dirinya yang menjadi favoritku.

* * *

**Sebenernya fict plotless ini diketik waktu sya kesel nonton indo-malay wktu desember. Belum selesai, sya ****ga sengaja**** ngapus update-an my habanero red kushina dan my lust sakura. Di situ saya kesel sampe belokin ide ini, cerita yang tadinya mau roman2an tahun baru malah jadi rape gini. Wkwkwk. Maap ya saku-chan :* jadi pelampiasan saya. #shannaro #bonyok #tewas.**


End file.
